reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dietrich Eckart
miniatur|hochkant|Dietrich Eckart auf einem Foto aus den 1890er Jahren Dietrich Eckart (* 23. März 1868 in Neumarkt in der Oberpfalz; † 26. Dezember 1923 in Berchtesgaden) war ein Publizist, Verleger, früher Anhänger des Nationalsozialismus und Ideengeber Adolf Hitlers. Obwohl Eckart zu den frühesten Gestalten der Deutschen Arbeiterpartei bzw. Nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Arbeiterpartei gehörte, war er nie formales Parteimitglied.Margarete Runte-Plewnia: Auf dem Weg zu Hitler. Der „völkische“ Publizist Dietrich Eckart. Schünemann, Bremen 1970, S. 66. Leben Dietrich Eckart, der katholische Sohn eines evangelischen Notars,Karl Bosl u. a. (Hrsg.): Biographisches Wörterbuch zur Deutschen Geschichte. Bd. 1, 2. Aufl., Francke, München 1973. Vgl. wuchs seit 1878 ohne Mutter auf und besuchte, vom Vater vernachlässigt, sieben verschiedene Gymnasien.Artikel Eckart, Dietrich. In: Hermann Weiß (Hrsg.): Biographisches Lexikon zum Dritten Reich. 2. Aufl., Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-10-091052-4. 1891 brach er sein Medizinstudium in Erlangen ab. Nach einer Entziehungskur wegen Morphiumsucht nahm er eine Tätigkeit als Journalist, Literatur- und Theaterkritiker auf. Durch den Tod des Vaters 1895 kam er als Erbe zu einem ansehnlichen Vermögen. Seine nächsten Stationen waren Leipzig, Berlin und schließlich Regensburg. 1899 war er fast mittellos und ging nach Berlin, wo er – obwohl von dem Schauspielhaus-Generalintendanten Georg von Hülsen-Haeseler unterstützt – als Dichter und Dramatiker, dann auch als Werbetexter, weitgehend scheiterte. Einen größeren finanziellen Erfolg brachte ihm lediglich eine „arisch-christliche“ Nachdichtung von Henrik Ibsens Drama Peer Gynt ein, die im Februar 1914 ihre Premiere erlebte.Uwe Englert, Magus und Rechenmeister. Henrik Ibsens Werk auf den Bühnen des Dritten Reiches. Francke, Tübingen/Basel 2001, S. 52 ff. Von 1907 bis 1913 lebte er bei seinem Bruder Wilhelm in der Villen-Kolonie Neu-Döberitz bei Berlin (wo es 1936–1945 auch einen „Dietrich-Eckart-Gedenkhain“ gab) und heiratete im Alter von 45 Jahren die vermögende Witwe Rosa Marx, geborene Wiedeburg, aus Blankenburg, von der er 1921 geschieden wurde. Bis zum Frühsommer 1915 wohnte Eckart mit seiner Familie in Bad Blankenburg;Werner F. Grebner: Der Gefreite Adolf Hitler 1914–1920. Die Darstellung bayerischer Beziehungsnetzwerke. Ares-Verlag, Graz 2008, S. 103, ISBN 3-902475-48-X. danach zog er nach München-Schwabing, wo er in Kontakt mit völkischen Kreisen wie dem Fichte-Bund und der Thule-Gesellschaft kam und als Verfasser rechtsradikaler und antisemitischer Traktate hervortrat. Er gründete 1915 den Hoheneichen-Verlag. Am 27. Mai 1919 beantragte Eckart seine Aufnahme in den Deutschen Schutz- und Trutzbund, der im Oktober des Jahres in den Deutschvölkischen Schutz- und Trutzbund aufging.Walter Jung: Ideologische Voraussetzungen, Inhalte und Ziele außenpolitischer Programmatik und Propaganda in der deutschvölkischen Bewegung der Anfangsjahre der Weimarer Republik – Das Beispiel Deutschvölkischer Schutz- und Trutzbund. Universität Göttingen 2001 ( , PDF, 5,18 MB), S. 25. Er prägte 1919 als Mitbegründer der NSDAP den nationalsozialistischen Kampfbegriff „Drittes Reich“, womit vor allem eine Verbindung von christlichem Millenarismus und politischem Ziel gemeint war: „Im deutschen Wesen ist Christ zu Gast – drum ist es dem Antichristen verhaßt.“Christ ist hier die germanisierte Form von Christus. Eckart hielt, anders als viele in seiner Umgebung, hartnäckig am Christentum fest. Vgl. Artikel Eckart, Dietrich. In: Hermann Weiß (Hrsg.): Biographisches Lexikon zum Dritten Reich. 2. Aufl., Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-10-091052-4. Im August 1921 wurde Eckart Chefredakteur des Völkischen Beobachters, nachdem er das Geld für dessen Übernahme im Dezember 1920 beschafft und Hitler gegen innerparteiliche Kritiker in Schutz genommen hatte. Gegen Eckarts Haftbefehl wegen Beleidigung des Reichspräsidenten Friedrich Ebert schrieb Hitler sofort an den bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Ritter von Knilling die Forderung, „den Haftbefehl zu inhibieren, da andernfalls die Kampforganisation Widerstand gegen die Verhaftung leisten würde.“ Eine Woche nach dem Hitlerputsch in München verhaftet, wurde er nach schweren Herzanfällen am 20. Dezember 1923 aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und erlag am 26. Dezember in Berchtesgaden im Alter von 55 Jahren einer weiteren Herzattacke. Eckart erhielt später ein Ehrengrab auf dem Berchtesgadener Friedhof (heute "Alter Friedhof"), das bis heute gepflegt wird. Wirken Der 21 Jahre ältere Eckart, der Hitler vermutlich im Herbst 1919 kennengelernt hatte, war zeitweise dessen Mentor, Ideengeber und mit ihm befreundet. Er „widmete sich in einer Art Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis … der Propagierung Hitlers als des kommenden Retters …, wofür er diesem wohl als erster charismatische Fähigkeiten zuschrieb“ und ihn im Dezember 1921 erstmals als „Führer“ bezeichnete. Eckart vertrat wie Hitler eine gnostisch-dualistische Weltsicht, in der dem Judentum die Rolle des ewigen Gegenspielers Deutschlands zukam.Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke: Im Schatten der Schwarzen Sonne. Marix Verlag, Wiesbaden 2002, ISBN 978-3-86539-185-8, S. 8 Eckart verfasste das Sturmlied der SA und machte die im Refrain verwendete Formulierung „Deutschland erwache!“ zum NS-Schlachtruf aus. Als „Parteidichter“ der NSDAP genoss er zeitweilig Popularität unter deren Anhängern. Adolf Hitler widmete u. a. Eckart sein 1925 erschienenes Buch Mein Kampf, in dem er ihn als Märtyrer der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung feierte. Alfred Rosenberg, der bereits an Eckarts Zeitschrift Auf gut deutsch … (gegründet im Dezember 1918) mitgearbeitet hatte, übernahm sein Amt beim Völkischen Beobachter im März 1923, hatte er doch wesentliche Ideen bei Eckart bezogen, sowohl aus dessen politischen als auch aus den religiös-esoterischen Positionen. thumb|Die Berliner Waldbühne hieß ursprünglich „Dietrich-Eckart-Freilichtbühne“. Am 30. Mai 1919 hielt Eckart einen Gastvortrag vor der Münchener Thule-Gesellschaft. Teilgenommen haben an der Veranstaltung auch Alfred Rosenberg, Gottfried Feder und Rudolf Heß.Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke: Die okkulten Wurzeln des Nationalsozialismus, Graz 1997, S. 132. (Quelle: Johannes Hering: Beiträge zur Geschichte der Thule-Gesellschaft, mit Maschine geschriebenes Skript vom 21. Juni 1939, Bundesarchiv Koblenz, NS 26/865.) Dass Eckart und Rosenberg Mitglieder dieser Gesellschaft gewesen seien, ist jedoch eine Legende, die seit den 1960er Jahren in verschwörungstheoretischer Literatur verbreitet wird.Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke: Die okkulten Wurzeln des Nationalsozialismus, Graz/Stuttgart 1997, S. 188f. Gedenken und Ehrungen in der NS-Zeit Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus gab es mehrere Eckart-Denkmäler und Gedenkorte. Die heute Berliner Waldbühne genannte Freilichtbühne des Berliner Olympiageländes wurde nach der Erbauung 1936 nach Eckart benannt. Als 1937 in Emmendingen das Realprogymnasium zum Vollgymnasium ausgebaut wurde, erhielt es den Namen "Dietrich-Eckart-Schule, Oberschule für Jungen". Noch im Juli 1946 wurden die Versetzungszeugnisse mit einem gleichlautenden Schulstempel beglaubigt. Seine Geburtsstadt Neumarkt in der Oberpfalz trug in dieser Zeit den offiziellen Namenszusatz „Dietrich-Eckart-Stadt“, im Jahr 1934 weihte Adolf Hitler dort ihm zu Ehren ein Denkmal im Stadtpark ein. 1933 wurde im Westen der Stadt Regensburg eine Straße nach Eckart benannt, die 1963 in Gerlichstraße umbenannt wurde.Dieser Umstand wurde auf der Ausstellung Fritz Michael Gerlich. Was für ein Mensch?! in Regensburg vom 20. Mai - 19. Juni 2014 erstmals veröffentlicht. 1943 wurde die liberal-demokratische Frankfurter Zeitung wegen eines Artikels über Eckart verboten.Herbert Küsel: Dietrich Eckart. In: Frankfurter Zeitung, Nr. 150 vom 23. März 1943, S. 1f. (nur im „Ersten Morgenblatt“ vollständig abgedruckt). Vgl. Bernd Sösemann: Journalismus im Griff der Diktatur. Die „Frankfurter Zeitung“ in der nationalsozialistischen Pressepolitik. In: Christoph Studt (Hrsg.): „Diener des Staates“ oder „Widerstand zwischen den Zeilen“? Die Rolle der Presse im „Dritten Reich“. Lit Verlag, Berlin/Hamburg/Münster 2007, ISBN 3-8258-9781-8, S. 11–38, besonders S. 33. Verschwörungstheorien In dem 1960 erschienenen verschwörungstheoretischen Buch ''Le matin des magiciens von Louis Pauwels und Jacques Bergier (deutsch: Aufbruch ins dritte Jahrtausend, 1962) wurde Eckart – neben Karl Haushofer und Alfred Rosenberg – zu einem „okkulten Berater“ Hitlers stilisiert. Diese Männer hätten der Thule-Gesellschaft angehört, und diese sei „der magische Mittelpunkt der NS-Bewegung“ und im Geheimen die lenkende Kraft des Dritten Reiches gewesen. Diese Fiktion erfuhr eine weitere Ausgestaltung in The Spear of Destiny (1972, deutsch: Der Speer des Schicksals) von Trevor Ravenscroft, wonach Eckart und Haushofer im Rahmen der Thule-Gesellschaft satanistische Rituale gepflegt hätten, bei welchen Juden und Kommunisten als Opfer gedient hätten.Goodrick-Clarke, S. 191f. Dabei sei auch Hitler in diese Praktiken eingeweiht und so zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen gemacht worden. Diese frei erfundenen Behauptungen waren Teil einer umfangreichen verschwörungstheoretischen Literatur, die vor allem in den 1960er und 1970er Jahren den Nationalsozialismus mit okkultistischen Praktiken, schwarzer Magie und Geheimlehren in Verbindung brachte.Goodrick-Clarke, S. 186–193. Schriften Theaterstücke * Der kleine Zacharias. Lustspiel. 1903. * Der Froschkönig. Romantische Komödie in 3 Aufzügen (202 S.). 1904. In zwei weiteren Fassungen (1904, 196 S. und 1905, 200 S.) änderte Dietrich Eckart jeweils den dritten Aufzug. Seit 1934 wurde die Komödie unter dem Titel Dunkle Wege. Eine Gesellschaftskomödie aus der Vorkriegszeit, bearbeitet von Dr. Ernst Leopold Stahl, aufgeführt. * Familienväter. Tragische Komödie in 3 Aufzügen. Wigand, Berlin und Leipzig 1904. * Der Erbgraf. Schauspiel in 3 Aufzügen. Bloch, Berlin 1907. * Ein Kerl, der spekuliert. Komödie in 3 Aufzügen. Manuskript 1909. * Ein x-beliebiger Mensch. Komödie nach Charles Dickens. ''1910. * ''Henrik Ibsens Peer Gynt. In freier Übertragung für die Bühne, mit Epilog und Randbemerkungen. ''1912. * ''Henrik Ibsens Peer Gynt. In freier Übertragung für einen Theaterabend. 1912. * Henrik Ibsens Peer Gynt. In freier Übertragung mit Vorwort, Einführung und Richtlinien. 1916. (2. Auflage 1917 mit Vorwort. 3. Auflage mit Vorwort von 1922.) * Heinrich der Hohenstaufe. Dramatische Dichtung in 4 Aufzügen. 1914. * Heinrich der Hohenstaufe. Deutsche Historie in 4 Vorgängen. Herold, Berlin-Steglitz 1915. * Lorenzaccio. Tragödie. Verband deutscher Bühnenschriftsteller, Berlin 1918. (als Lorezaccio. Tragödie in 5 Aufzügen bei Hoheneichen, München 1920) Lyrik, Polemiken, journalistische Beiträge * In der Fremde. Gedichte. 1893. * Tannhäuser auf Urlaub. Ein Sommermärchen. 1894. * Parsifal. Literarisches Essay. 1894. * Ecce deus. Gedichtband. 1914. * Ibsen, Peer Gynt, der große Krumme und ich. Herold, Berlin-Steglitz 1914. * Abermals vor der Höhle des Großen Krummen. Erneute Aussprache über Theaterkritik. Herold, Berlin-Steglitz 1915. * Auf gut deutsch. Wochenschrift für Ordnung und Recht. Hoheneichen, München 1918–1921. * An alle Werktätigen. Flugblatt vom 05.04.1919, München. * Im neuen Deutschland. Bilderheft. Februar 1920. * Aus Ungarns Schreckenstagen. Bilderheft. März 1920. * Österreich unter Juda's Stern. Bilderheft. Juli 1920. * Das ist der Jude! Laienpredigt über Juden- und Christentum. Oktober 1920. * Völkischer Beobachter. 1920–1923. * Totengräber Russlands. Bilderheft. 1921. * Miesbacher Haberfeldtreiben. Bilderbogen. 1922. * Genosse Ebert im Jenseits. Satirischer Bilderbogen. Juni 1922. * Der Bolschewismus von Moses bis Lenin. Zwiegespräch zwischen Adolf Hitler und mir. Hoheneichen-Verlag München, Kanalstraße 8 (1924). * Der Bolschewismus von seinen Anfängen bis Lenin. Zwiegespräch zwischen Adolf Hitler und Dietrich Eckart. Verlag Frz. Eher Nachf., G.m.b.H. München NO 2 (1925) Literatur * Bernhard M. Baron, Das Dietrich-Eckart-Ehrenmal auf der Flossenbürg. Von einer fast errichteten NS-Thingstätte in der Oberpfalz. In: Oberpfälzer Heimat, Bd. 54 (2010), S. 40–54. ISBN 3-937-117-81-4. * Claus-Ekkehard Bärsch: Die politische Religion des Nationalsozialismus. Die religiösen Dimensionen der NS-Ideologie in den Schriften von Dietrich Eckart, Joseph Goebbels, Alfred Rosenberg und Adolf Hitler. 2. überarb. Aufl., Fink, München 2002, ISBN 3-7705-3172-8. * Paul Wilhelm Becker: Der Dramatiker Dietrich Eckart. Ein Beitrag zur Dramatik des Dritten Reichs. Diss., Köln 1970. * Uwe Englert: Magus und Rechenmeister. Henrik Ibsen auf den Bühnen des Dritten Reiches. Tübingen/Basel 2001, S. 43–90. ISBN 3-7720-3093-9. * Brigitte Hamann: Hitlers Wien. Lehrjahre eines Diktators. 8. Aufl., Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-03598-1. * Tanja Langer: Der Morphinist oder die Barbarin bin ich. Roman. Luchterhand, München 2002, ISBN 3-630-87115-1. * Margarete Runte-Plewnia: Auf dem Weg zu Hitler. Der „völkische“ Publizist Dietrich Eckart. Schünemann, Bremen 1970, (Studien zur Publizistik/Bremer Reihe, Bd. 14) ISBN 3-7961-3012-7. * Ernst Nolte: Eine frühe Quelle zu Hitlers Antisemitismus. In: Historische Zeitschrift 192, 1961, S. 604ff. * Shaul Esh: Eine neue literarische Quelle Hitlers? In: Geschichte in Wissenschaft und Unterricht 15, 1964, S. 487ff. * * Steven F. Sage: Ibsen and Hitler. The Playwright, The Plagiarist and the Plot for the Third Reich. New York 2006. S. 39–56. * Dietrich Eckart. Quellensammlung in 4 Bänden und 11 Teilen: I. Chronik und Briefe (1127 S.), II. Schriften und Gedichte (1336 S.), III. Stücke (1161 S.), IV. Register (254 S.). 2016-2018. Weblinks * * * [http://www.ifz-muenchen.de/archiv/ed_0054.pdf Bestand: ED 54: Eckart, Dietrich]. Im Archiv des Instituts für Zeitgeschichte, München-Berlin (PDF, 42 KB). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Verleger (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Verleger (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Autor (Antisemitismus) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Lyrik Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Mitglied im Deutschvölkischen Schutz- und Trutzbund Kategorie:Nationalsozialismus (Literatur) Kategorie:Unternehmer (Landkreis Berchtesgadener Land) Kategorie:Person (Berchtesgaden) Kategorie:Person (Neumarkt in der Oberpfalz) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1868 Kategorie:Gestorben 1923 Kategorie:Mann